El sonido del viento y las flores, eternidad (ONE-SHOT KLAINE)
by Katia Hummel-Anderson21
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde la muerte del esposo de Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson. ¿Qué pasa cuando Kurt va a visitar a Blaine al cementerio? (ONE-SHOT editado por mi, este no es el original. El original es de *Nao. Me pueden pedir el link por mensaje )


Ya han pasado 5 años de la muerte de mi difunto esposo. Blaine murió en un accidente automovilístico, las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de morir fueron Te amo Kurt... hasta la eternidad después de esas palabras mi esposo poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos y murió. Aún no lo supero, siempre recuerdo lo feliz que era cuando él estaba con vida, recuerdo cuando nuestro hijo adoptivo Damian a los 2 años dijo sus primeras palabras lo primero que dijo fue ''Papi Blaine te amo'' y mi esposo lo miro con sus hermosos y grandes ojos color avellana, después empezó a llorar de alegría ese momento jamás lo podré olvidar.

* * *

Kurt estaba contemplando la foto en la pared de cuando él y Blaine se casaron -Damian bajando las escaleras ve a su padre contemplar la foto se acerca a él sin hacer ruido y lo abraza por atrás poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de su padre-.

-Ya han pasado 5 años ¿He?- dice Damian.

-Sí - dice Kurt mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa triste mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Quieres que te acompañe puedo dejar aun lado la fiesta de Halloween si quieres- dice Damian sin dejar de abrazar a su padre.

-No... no gracias cariño- dice Kurt soltándose del abrazo de su hijo.

-Voy a estar bien, tú ve a divertirte no lo haces muy seguido- dice Kurt sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

-Es que para ti es im...-.

-Shh. Tienes que ir amor, le prometiste a Lizzie que irías y posiblemente hoy puedes avanzar de ''base''- dijo Kurt haciendo una sonrisa picara que hizo reír a su hijo.

- Jajaja esta bien papá, iré pero sólo porque tú lo dices-.

-Sí claro, mentiroso-.

-Jajaja, adiós papá- dijo Damian besando la mejilla de su padre. -Te quiero-.

-Y yo a ti amor- dijo Kurt besando su mejilla. Damian se aleja y se va cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

* * *

Después de 10 minutos Kurt va por las llaves del auto y sale de la casa -Kurt suspira-

-Por favor dame fuerzas Gaga- Kurt sube al auto y lo enciende. Se dirige al cementerio privado de la familia Anderson.

Eran ya las 7 de la noche. Ya no había luz, más que la de la luna y las estrellas, Kurt con unas flores en sus manos camina hasta arriba de la pequeña colina donde se encontraba la tumba de su esposo de bajo de un árbol.

Kurt dejo las flores arriba de la tumba de su esposo. Se costo al lado de ella como cuando él y Blaine eran adolescentes. Habían encontrado ese lugar y Kurt no quería entrar ya que le traía malos recuerdos, le recordaba la muerte de su madre pero Blaine le insistió tanto que al final cedió, al recordar eso Kurt seco unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Kurt estaba tan relajado que se durmió oyendo el sonido de las flores que por alguna razón sonaban como si estuvieran cantando.

-Kurt, Kurt...- Kurt empieza hacer gestos con su nariz y balbuceos.

-Mmhm-.

-Despierta amor, Kurt despierta...- Kurt poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. En cuanto se hubo despierto Kurt hizo los ojos como plato.

-Hola amor- dice Blaine con una gran sonrisa.

-Bla...¡Blaine!- grito Kurt asustado, pegándose al árbol

-Shhh, Kurt vas a despertar a mis papás con esos gritos- dice Blaine poniéndose un dedo en los labios. -Jajaja- Blaine se río, ya que así le decía a Kurt para que se aguantara los gritos mientras tenían sexo cuando sus padres estaban en casa. Kurt se sonrojo al recordar eso, después de un momento Kurt se tranquilizo.

-Oww flores- dije Blaine agarrando las flores de su tumba, acercándolas para olerlas. Kurt sólo lo veía con una cara de shock y confusión.

-Huelen delicioso, gracias Kurt- dije Blaine acercándose a él extendiendo los labios haciendo un sonido con ellos. -Mmm-. Kurt voltea su cara y Blaine lo mira con un ceño confundido.

-Kurt... ¿Qué pasa amor?¿No me quieres besar?-.

-Blai... Blaine.. co...como es que tú... tú, no lo sé es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

Blaine se para del lugar en donde estaban sentados y Kurt lo imita dejandose guiar por Blaine.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido amor?- dice Blaine mientras caminan agarrados de la mano por el cementerio.

-Bien... Damian ya casi entra a la universidad.

-Oh mi Damian, todavía recuerdo cuando él era un niño. A propósito ¿Por qué no vino? Acaso el ya no me ex..-.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase Blaine Devon Anderson-.

- Jaja ok-.

-Damian no vino porque yo le dije-.

-Pero porque, yo quería ver a mi niño- dijo Blaine con una tristeza que se hizo notar.

-Blaine él nunca piensa en él, siempre me ayuda con todo además, ya tiene novia y le prometió que iría a una fiesta con ella-.

-Mi bebé ya tiene novia, salió todo un galán, como su padre-. Kurt rodó los ojos.

-Sólo bromeo Kurt-.

-Lo sé-.

* * *

Blaine se detiene. -¿Qué pasa Blaine?-. Blaine lo observa por un momento y le dice -Bailemos-. -Jajaja Blaine te has dado cuenta que no hay música-. -Claro que sí, si pones atención puedes oír _el sonido del viento y las flores. _-No creo que pueda oírlo- aclaró Kurt. -Claro que sí, sólo pon mucha atención ¿ok?-. Kurt suspiró. -Esta bien no pierdo nada-. Blaine lo toma delicadamente de la cintura y empiezan a bailar. - Sólo relájate Kurt-.

Kurt empezó a oir el sonido de las flores, parecía ser una canción, la canción que Blaine le cantaba siempre a Kurt... Sí, sin duda alguna era esa canción, Teenage Dream.

Kurt empieza a llorar al recordar como esa canción era un acto muy intimo en su relación con Blaine. Fue la primera que oyó cantar a Blaine, la canción con la cual se enamoró de él, **_el inicio de algo eterno._** Kurt tapo su boca y abrazo muy fuerte a Blaine.

-¿Kurt? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tie...-. Blaine no terminó de hablar, fue desapareciendo. Kurt se sorprendió al ver que Blaine ya no estaba nuevamente con él, se había ido otra vez.

-¡Blai... Blaine! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Otra vez no, por favor!-.

* * *

-¡NOOOO!-. Kurt se levanto sudando y jadeando de la cama.

-Kurt... ¿Qué pasa ángel? ¿Qué tienes?-. Kurt voltea y ve a Blaine que lo abraza dejando a un lado de la cama un libro y sus lentes para leer.

-¡Blaine!-. Kurt le salta encima a Blaine, empezando a besarle frenéticamente y abrazándolo fuerte.

-Te amo Blaine, te amo se que casi últimamente no te lo digo y es por culpa del trabajo, está bien no culparé al trabajo por esto, porque esto es mi culp...-.

-Shhh, ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-. dijo Blaine, acercándose a Kurt, dándole un beso apasionado en la boca.

-Te amo Blaine-.

-Yo también te amo Kurt, _hasta la eternidad-._

_-Hasta la eternidad-. _dijo Kurt.


End file.
